Substaining Love
by GirlOnFire99
Summary: After the Rebellion, Peeta and Katniss go back to district 12 for a normal life but this isn't what they wanted. The two star crossed lovers drift apart because of Peeta's hijacking. But when true love wins out, they will try everything possible to have a normal life together. But we all know that's impossible for the star crossed lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm backkkkkkk! so I just kinda "doodled" if that's even a thing for writing. Lol don't expect much from this story because so far, this has no plot… so if you want this story to go anyway, please PLEASE tell me :P**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

A light in Katniss's window draws my attention. She's having a nightmare. I wish I could be there to help her and comfort her but I would just end up hurting her. Things haven't been the same since I was hijacked. I have flashbacks and I know how hard it's been for the both of us. We live back in district 12, after the rebellion, we decided to start rebuilding it. They have made great progress. We have a new hob, and new bakery, a lot of houses. Katniss lives in the house across from mine. We say 'hi' in passing but that's it. Nothing more. I want to believe that I will stop having flashbacks but I've lost confidence when I lost Katniss.

I click my lamp on and roll out of bed. I watch Katniss's window as I see her shadow moving in the room. Finally, the light turns off and it's back to pitch black. I sigh, wishing that things were back to normal, and I go back to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I have been working in the bakery since it was rebuilt. It helps me get my mind off Katniss and the whole hijacked idea. I just go into a different world, or like a zone.

I take a shower, and grab breakfast before walking out the door. I pass Katniss's house and I look up at the window that was lite last night.

I really miss Katniss. She never comes to see me. I'm too scared to visit her. I'm scared that I will have a flashback and hurt her and I could never do that. It might be best if I stayed away from her but I know its tearing me apart both ways.

I go through the kitchen door and I put my apron on. I go up front and I flip the 'closed' sign to 'open'. I don't get too may customers in the morning so I have time to bake fresh cakes and goods. I go back to the kitchen and I start on the cakes. I get all the ingredients out, and I mix them all in a bowl. I pour them into pans and then place them in the oven. When they come out, I wait a little bit for them to cool down. Then, my favorite part, I start to decorate it. I get so into the zone that I almost miss the bell ding at the front counter. My first customer for the day. I place my icing bag on the table and I walk through the kitchen doors to the counter to see the face I've been longing to see.

Katniss stands in the door way, looking confused and sad. Her hair, is in her usual braid. Her beautiful gray eyes sparkle and become glassy from the tears.

"Katniss…?" I say and she starts to make her way towards the counter.

"Hi Peeta," She says in a timid voice. She seems so shy. We were never like this and I hate it this way.

"How are you?" I ask her casually, hoping that I won't have a flashback anytime soon. She sighs and takes a few more steps towards me.

"I've been better…" She trails off. "Peeta- I- I miss you" She says. I walk around the counter to her and I take her hands.

"Katniss, I miss you so much," I tell her and she smiles slightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, I just don't want you to get hurt." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry. You are going through so much too with the hijacking and stuff," she says "and I think us being separated, made it harder for both of us. " I nod my head in agreement. "I had a nightmare last night…" she starts. "I've been having the same on over and over. It's always about losing you." She tells me.

"Katniss, you will never loose me. I'm right here," I say with a smile and I pull her into a hug. "I love you," I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too," I hear her say in reply. I draw back a little, so that our heads meet. Then our lips meet for the first time in months, for a long, passionate, over-due, kiss.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. I was just making it up as I go alone and this HONESTLY doesn't have a plot… but hopefully I can figure out one maybe with the help of you guys! But I do plan, for this story to be like Katniss and Peeta's struggles on having a normal life… which you all know is basically impossible for the star crossed lovers. Hahaha**

**So I actually found time to write! Sorry it took me a while to find something I just seriously couldn't think of anything. Also 8****th**** grade really keeps you on your toes and it's a lot of work ;P**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Perfect night

**Hi guys! lol I haven't forgoten about ya! :P Life has been incredably busy, u have no idea. and I have NO time to write and I don't really enjoy it as much as I did this past summer. This took me about a week to wrtie and that was just forcing myself. **

**so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

I don't know how we'll do it, but we'll make it work. I love Peeta and Peeta loves me. That's all I need. I know it's going to be hard with the hijacking but hopefully it will run out of his system. And I know that it's going to be a hard and long time before that happens.

Peeta pulls me into another hug and we make arrangements to have dinner tonight. Peeta still has to work so I go home, leaving all the talking to be done tonight, at dinner.

6:00 couldn't have come faster. For what seems to be forever, Its finally time to go to Peeta's house. When I step outside, I can see my breath, clear in the night sky. I walk briskly to Peeta's house and step up to his porch and before I could even knock, the door swings open.

"Hey Katniss" Peeta says.

"Hi," I say awkwardly, wanting to get out of the cold. He pulls me gently out of the cold and it feels good to be in a warm house with the fire place. Besides the smell of the burning fire, I get a whiff of what's cooking in the kitchen.

"Whatever your cooking, it smells good," I comment and he smiles.

"Thanks," He says "I'm sure you'll love it." He leads me to the dining room where a full cooked meal lies on the table.

"It's baked chicken, with corn and mashed potatoes," He says, and I smile because it's been a while since I've had a good meal like this. I take my seat across from Peeta and he puts food on my plate.

"Thank you," I say minding my manors. During dinner we talk about what we've been up too, since the rebellion. Basically, we just got to know each other more. After dinner, we take our conversation to the couch near the fire place.

"Katniss, I've missed you," Peeta says suddenly getting serious. I lean my head on his shoulder and he brings his arm around me.

"Me too," I say in a whisper.

"I don't know when the hijacking could start. I don't know when it will end. But if we want to be together, you have to promise me that when I'm hijacked you have to get away from me. Do you understand?" He asks. I lift my head from his shoulder and I bring my lips to his.

We pull apart and he stares into my eyes. "I can't hurt you. Not again." He says

"You won't." I reinsure him. "Just don't leave me," I reply. And then Peeta pulls me into a long, passionate kiss. We only break apart for air and I have that feeling again. Like the one on the beach in the 75th Hunger Games. I _need_ Peeta. I feel like our love is stronger than ever right now.

Suddenly he picks me up and carries me upstairs to his room, where I have the best night of my life.

* * *

**Ok, so I know that last part wasn't really my style of writting but me and my friend had a bet and we had to switch style of writting/story styles. hahaha so that was my twist. **

**Please tell me if you like this story because if you don't I'm just going to stop writting it. (because I will continue it) throught the year, only if you guys enjoy it.**

**I miss you guys! :P**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	3. Ending to a Perfect Night

**I'm backkkkk. Lol so I skipped a few hours not wanting to get into details... if ya know what I mean… *cough* at awkwardness. Lol so enjoy the chappy and PLEASE REVIEW! I know I don't update often but through my busy life it make me smile when I see someone review. **

I wake up in Peeta's arms. Feeling safe. I look over hoping to see his blue eyes but they're closed. So I close my eyes and reply what happened last night. Everything was perfect. I'm not alone any more. That empty hole inside of me is repaired. I'm loved by no other, Peeta Mellark. I'm happy again and no one or anything can take that away from me.

I roll over, feeling tangled in Peeta's large shirt and pants.

I feel Peeta move and I open my eyes, hoping to meet his blue eyes. His eyes are open but they're not the ocean blue eyes I feel in love with. They're cold, filled with anger and confusion.

Peeta's Hijacked.

I start to move away from him, remembering what Peeta told me what to do. But what the right thing to do, seems like the wrong thing. Instead of running, I need to help him. He's going through a difficult time and I need to help him through it.

"Peeta?" I say. He pulls the cover off and sits up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? MUTT!" He screams.

"Peeta, it's okay. You're hijacked," I start but Peeta cuts me off.

"MUTT!" He screams again and moves closer to me. I back up, keeping a distance but I'm still on the bed.

"Peeta," I say more sternly. "Peeta, you love me." I say but Peeta still doesn't believe me.

"NO! MUTT!" Peeta screams, yet again. That's when he lunges at me, pushing me off the bed and onto the floor, with his body weight crushing me.

"Peeta, please! You love me!" I say, a little more frantic because he has me pinned to the ground and there is no way I can get free.

"You tricked me. You deserve to DIE!" He yells and that's when he raises his hand and I brace myself. With one free hand, I block me face, so instead of him hitting my face, he hits my arm.

I grit me teeth, with the pain, wishing that I did, run instead of helping him. I can't help, Peeta can't control it.

"PEETA! I LOVE YOU. YOU LOVE ME. REMEMBER," I scream before he hits me again this time right across my face.

"NO." He demands. He lifts his hand again and I close my eyes. But the pain never comes. I open my eyes and I see the anger in his eyes change. It's over. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Katniss! Wh- what?" He starts to ask but then answers his own question. "Katniss.," He takes me in his arms. I feel ok besides my wrist and my red check.

"I'm ok," I tell him but he shakes his head.

"No, Katniss, I told you to get away when I'm hijacked. I hurt you and it could have been worse." He says as he gently places his hand on my swelling cheek. "What else did I hurt?" He asks with concern.

"Just my wrist," I answer him and he takes my wrist and examines it. He twists it a little just to see if its broken and a jolt of pain runs straight through and flitch.

"Sorry," he says. "Let me go get some ice," he says and runs downstairs to get ice. I sigh and I sit back on the bed. I remember something my mother once told me 'all things good come to an end.' But I will just have to get used to it. Besides last night was worth it.

Peeta runs back into the room with two towels wrapped in ice, one for me cheek and the other for my wrist.

"Thanks," I mumble and I fumble with the ice to make it balance on my wrist.

"Katniss, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," Peeta starts, but I stop him.

"Peeta. It's not your fault. You can't help it. And until the poison runs out of your system, we're just going to have to work with it but it's all worth it. You're worth it," I finally let out.

"You promised you would get away if I was hijacked." He says, obvious still stressed.

"I just couldn't leave you-" I start but this time Peeta cuts me off.

"And look where that got us. " Peeta says getting up from the bed. "I _hurt_ you and I could never do that again. Please." He says sitting back down next to me. "I love you Katniss but even if you want to help me, you can't. I get so stubborn and no one and nothing can change my mind," He finally finishes he says staring into my eyes. I break eye connection and look to the floor. I can't bear this happing to us. Why can't we just love each other without any complications?

"But…" Peeta begins. "I think I am starting to control it a little more. I found some control and I think that was the shortest time I was ever hijacked." He says and this gives me a little hope. I look back into his blue eyes and his lips connect with mine.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen," he says.

"And I love you Peeta Mellark."

**Cheesy, I know but hey. At lease it's a chapter. So it's that time of year with the holidays and teachers are deciding to give tests and projects and essays… all in one week… no joke… help. Me. lol so it felt good to write this and take a break. Just proves that writing fanfiction is so much easier than writing an essay. Lol so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Unexpected suprise

**umm... ohh... hey guys.. yea... umm don't kill me for not updating! hahaha I missed you guys a lot! I can't tell ya how sorry I am for not updating! My life has been insanely crazy and busy and I never really had the time or heart to write. But thanx to my friend, LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47, I think I might be writing again! Thanks gurl! ;D**

**So guess what... I actually have a plot line for this story! YEAAA! so now that I know where this story is going, you can expect more updates. I promise I won't disappear on ya again!**

**Ta-da! Now wait no longer, here is chapter 4. and I really like how this turned out. ;p**

* * *

3 months later

I don't know how long I can take it. I knew it was going to be hard with Peeta being hijacked. Except I didn't realize how emotionally draining it would be.

I've moved in with Peeta now, and it wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't always hijacked. Peeta knows I'm struggling. He feels bad and I know it but there is nothing we can do. There is nothing the doctors can do. We were there about 3 weeks ago. They said the hijack poison is starting to slowly wear off. This is great news except that when they say slowly, they really mean slowly. It could be years until he is fully himself again. I love Peeta and of course I am willing to wait that long for him is fully come back to be. The process of it has been excruciating.

There haven't been any main incidents. Peeta is learning to control them. He can't make them go away but at lease he doesn't always attack me. We could be in the middle of a normal conversation and his eyes darken, this is how I know. Normally I go into another room and close my eyes. I leave Peeta where he is, as he grips the edge of a chair, or any furniture close to him. I know it's over when I hear him walk into the room and feel his protective arms around me.

There was an incident about 2 months ago. I woke up to Peeta yelling at me. I kept my promise and I was able to lock myself in the bathroom. I knew it was safe to come out when I heard Peeta's soft soothing voice on the other end of the door, coaxing me out.

There really hasn't been anyone I can really turn to. I don't want Peeta to know how much I am struggling with this. It will only hurt him more. My mother, still working in another district, refusing to come back to District 12 because of the memories. Prim… I wish Prim was still here. Thankfully, Gale is visiting in a few days from District 2. He visits once in a while. He sometimes brings his girlfriend, Nina. But the last time he visited, she didn't come. Apparently they are no longer together. I wonder what happened. Gale deservers someone who loves him. He's my best friend and I miss him. I can tell him anything and right now, he's the only person I can talk to about this.

"Katniss?" I hear a soft voice call my name. He doesn't sound hijacked which is a good thing. I lay on the bed, resting my head on Peeta's arm. I'm curled up next to Peeta; our hands intertwined together and rest on his chest. I just woke up, and I'm still half asleep. I wonder how long Peeta's been awake, just waiting for me to wake up.

"Yes?" I ask with curiosity. I look up to see blue eyes gaze upon me. His lips curl into a small smile when our eyes meet.

"We'll make it through together. I promise," Peeta says, pulling me into him more. He knows how I feel and how much I struggle with it. I guess I don't hide it well enough. I feel like I've hurt him again. I know with the hijacking, he's hurting constantly but I've just made it worse. I have to say something that can reassure that I still love him no matter what we go through. Because it's the truth.

"I have no doubt," I say "I never did." Peeta leans down and kisses me on my forehead.

"I love you" I hear him whisper into my ear. I smile and before I can respond, he gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

The morning is the same as any other morning. We have breakfast together, then Peeta leaves for the bakery, and then I hop in the shower and get ready.

It's around noon when I hear the doorbell ring. Curiously, I place the book I was reading down on the table and I scurry to the door. I open it only to see my best friend standing in the door way.

"Hey Katnip! Surprise!" Gale says in a joking tone. It is a surprise. He wasn't supposed to be here for a few days. I laugh and he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to be here for a few days!" I say.

"Yeah well, I was really looking forward to visiting and I needed to get away for a while. And I missed you," he replies.

"Oh well that's great! Come on in!" I say as I motion him into the living room where I was reading my book. It's a nice open room with a fire place and plush couches that I have fallen asleep on multiple times. "You hungry?" I ask him.

"Nah, I just ate near the hob when I visited some old friends," he answers.

"Alight then," I say as I sit next to him on the couch. After a brief moment of silence, Gale takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"So how have you been?" He says in a tone that catches my attention. It wasn't that greeting tone 'hi, how are you' kind of thing just to get a conversation started. He really wants to know how I've been. It's almost like he knows something is up and how stressed I am.

"Honestly," I start and I tell him. I don't hesitate when I tell him about Peeta and his hijacking. I talk to Gale so easily because he's my best friend. It feels good to talk about this to someone who cares.

"Wow.." Gale says when I'm finally finished. I feel like I've overwhelmed him with my problems. But when I ask about him, he tells me all about his ex-girlfriend Nina. They have been having problems and they finally ended about a month ago. But Gale still feels lonely. And I can understand that. I don't feel that now but I used to. That time period between the end of the rebellion and 3 months ago when we never spoke. It's possible that he and Nina could get back together like me and Peeta did but from what Gale's told me, I don't think it's going to happen.

"I just need someone who understands…" Gale trails off and turns and looks at me. I look back at him, feeling sorry for him. Our eyes lock for the first time in a long time. We don't say anything for a while. I don't know what to say. Finally, I'm about to offer for Gale to stay for dinner with Peeta and I but Gale's actions stop me.

He leans in close and I inch away. Before I can fully pull away, Gale's lips chase after mine and he kisses me.

* * *

**So I really like how this turned out! and the good part is that I didn't have a hard time writing it. I find it easier to write about Gale being the 'bad guy' so this is how is going to turn out. sorry for you Gale lovers hahaha.**

**PLEASE oh PLEASE oh PLEASE review. ReViEw rEvIeW review REVIEW! Thanks ;p**

**I missed ya all! It feels good to be writing again. **

**I promise I'll update SOON! pls review**

**~GirlOnFire99 ;p**


	5. A Change Of Heart

**hey hey hey! I told you I would be back soon. ;p ok so I have been thinking about this all day.. mostly in English period but literally I couldn't wait to get home and write it :) haha I have some ideas for this story and I think you'll like them!**

**So I realize that most of you have probably lost faith in me and stopped reading this story but I promise you guys IM BACKKKKKK! so please have faith in me!**

**Please review to let me know I still have people reading this story because if no one is, I'll just stop writing this story. :/**

* * *

Gale chases my lips until they meet. I pull away almost instantly, shocked at what just happened. Waves of different thoughts cluster my mind. _Why would he kiss me? He knows I love Peeta. Maybe he's just lonely and hasn't had a kiss in a while and I was the closest girl he could kiss?_

I jump off the couch to stand leaving Gale still sitting. "Gale-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Katniss can't you see? It didn't work out with me and Nina because I still loved another girl. You. Katniss I love you." Gale says standing up and taking steps towards me. " Always have. Always will. And I know that now. I don't bother hiding it anymore because I know you do too. You still love me. Can't you see that? Loving me wouldn't be stressful as living with _him_. You wouldn't be hurting if you were with me," Gale rambles. He says a bunch of other stuff but I don't hear him. I'm still focused on two things. One. Gale kissed me. Two. Gale loves me. He's telling me that the reason he and Nina broke up was because he still loved me?

I haven't realized that I've been staring into space until Gale snaps me back into reality. "Katniss. We were meant to be together." He finishes. I fish for words to say but I'm still stunned.

"Gale, I know you've been through a lot with the rebellion and breaking up with Nina," I say and he rolls his eyes but lets me continue. "But you know I … I… love Peeta." I finish with a breath. I look up at Gale and I don't know what scares me the most. The instant change in his eyes and the look of his face. Or the fact that he is only an inch apart looking like he's going to slap me. And that's what he does. I am at taken aback as I stumble backwards. My hand covers my, probably already red cheek. "Gale!" I yell, hoping to snap him back to reality.

"Bull shit Katniss! Stop lying to yourself. You and I have been through so much together, and I love you. And you _will_ love me." He says.

"Is that a threat?" I ask in a sneering tone. With that, he shoves me backwards causing me to trip over the chair and fall right on my but, hitting my leg on the chair leg. Oh I wish Peeta will be back soon. I need him more than ever. But I know that it is only around lunch time and with my luck maybe he'll come home for lunch.

"I can promise you that is a threat." Gale states. "You will learn to love me Katniss Everdeen. Mark my words, you will be seeing me again." He kicks my side to get past me. I watch him walk out the door and I hear it slam shut.

I remain laying on the floor. I already feel the bruise forming on my side and my leg where I hit the chair. I could really use some ice for my face and my butt where I landed hard on the floor.

How could Gale, my best friend instantly turn into someone I have to fear? I've just lost another person to turn to and not only that but I gained something else to be stressed about.

I can't lay on the ground forever so I decide to get up and get some ice. I can barely walk and It hurts to even put pressure on my leg. I don't bother fixing the chair which is now on its side. I wrap some ice and place it on my check. Light tears start to trickle down. How could Gale do this to me? I thought he was someone I could trust, someone who would be there for me.

I am completely lost in thought when the opening of the door startles me. At first I fear its Gale, but the wave of bread fills the kitchen and I know its Peeta. I don't know if I should tell him about Gale's visit. Maybe I should tell him but not the part when he hit me? I put down the ice, hoping my cheeks not red. I rub it to get some warmth back in when Peeta enters the room.

"Hey!" he says in his normal cheerful tone. "So why is the chair in the living room knocked over?" he asks and I feel my face go red. I can't lie to him but I think if I told him, I would only hurt him more. I stand up forgetting about my leg. When I put pressure on it, the color drains from my face. "Katniss, what happen?" Peeta asks will concern as he rushes to my side. He picks me up and carries me to the couch. Right now, I just need to be in the comfort of Peeta's arms.

"Please tell me what happened." He pleads. My eyes start to water as I think about how I'm going to word it. I give up and it all comes out. All my fears and worries about what to tell Peeta and what not to tell him instantly fade away. The whole time, I avoid his eyes.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to- Its just-" Peeta stumbles. He's normally so good with words. Instead of trying to finish his words, he pulls me into a kiss and instantly I feel better.

Peeta takes the rest of the day off to be with me. He carries me up to our bed and gets me ice. Then he changes his clothes and then climbs into bed with me. I allow myself to melt into his protective arms, blocking out all thoughts of Gale and leaving to face them later and most importantly, with Peeta.

* * *

**Yup so like I promised, Gale is still the bad guy here hehehe ;p So I was inspired to write this chapter, by another writer. I spent my entire day reading all of her stories and she has been my inspiration for this chapter! so lets hope I get inspired a lot because there will be a lot more chapter to come.**

**I will post the next chapter with in the next 2 days if you guys review!**

**I might start dedications to each chapter.. another thing I was inspired to do ;p let me know what ya think. The dedications would be to anyone who reviews or inspires me because as you guessed, inspirations help me write faster lol!**

**so im gonna end this really long A/N hahaha **

**~GirlOnFire99**


	6. Growing Closer

**So here is chapter 6... sry there isn't much action in this one but I promise you this chapter is filled with a ton of fluff! I like how this chapter came to be and I promise next chapter will have a little more suspense and action!**

* * *

Peeta and I are going to get through this… together, I tell myself over and over to help myself fall asleep after I wake up from my nightmare. Peeta whispers soothing words in my ears as his protective arms hold me. I don't cry, I just shake. Shaking for fear that Gale will come back. Peeta knows what this nightmare about. It's not hard to guess, when I woke up screaming 'No, Gale, Stop.' Finally Peeta coaxes me back to sleep.

I wake up by a strong hand pushing me away. I open my eyes to see Peeta, in a hijacked state. He sits up and scrunches his eyes. He doesn't attack me but I still have to keep my promise and go to another room. As I get up, I normally go to the bathroom and wait there. Instead, I go over to my dresser and dig for a box. A box I found at the hob which stores my precious pearl Peeta gave to me in the 75th Hunger Games. I run back to the bed, next to Peeta in his critical state. I ease up to him, making sure not to scare or set him off. I've never tried calming him down before during one of his episodes. I am taking a leap of faith. I start to run small circles on his back.

"Katniss." He warns. I ignore it and I pick up one of his clenched up hands. It takes both of my hands to unfold it. I gently place the pearl in the palm of his hand. He feels around for it and slowly opens his eyes. The moment he sees the pearl I can feel his body relax from its tense state. We sit there in silence as he continues to examine the pearl. Finally he turns to me and kisses me on my forehead. I lean into him as he wraps his arms around me. I pull him in until our lips meet. The instant flow of warmth and protectiveness waves over my body.

"I love you," He says after a moment of silence. I smile as I play with the pearl still in Peeta's hand.

"I love you too," I reply "I think we just figured out a way to help" I say with a hint of hope in my tone. Hoping Peeta will agree. And he does.

"Thank you," He says with a warm-hearted smile.

From then on, I always carry the pearl where ever I go. When Peeta has an episode, I simply place the pearl in his hand and he feels it. After a brief moment, he knows what it is and his body relaxes.

Since last week, when Gale attacked me, Peeta hasn't let me out of his sight, in fear Gale will show up somewhere. I started coming to the bakery with him and he has been teaching me a few things like how to roll out the doe and not make a huge mess with the flour and showing me what a perfect golden-crisp, vanilla cake looks like. It feels good to spend more time with Peeta. Since I don't really have a job, I just hunt for food- which I know Peeta doesn't like me going out in the woods alone- but he knows it makes me relax and it is my 'get away' place from the messed up Capitol and all that crazy stuff. I haven't gone since Gale attacked me though. I know that's the one place, I'll be sure to find Gale.

Peeta and I haven't really _talked_ about Gale and what to do. It's just been a tacit between us. I know eventually we're going to have to discuss it. I can't ignore the fact that Gale is probably planning to hurt me or- god knows what to me.

After Peeta's shift at the bakery is over, we walk hand in hand back to our home where I plop myself on the couch and Peeta sits next to me.

"Peeta, what are we going to do?" I ask him. He looks at me and I crawl into his open arms. The he kisses my check before answering.

"We're going to get through it together," he says and I smile because I already knew that part. "But if Gale says he's going to come back, he's a man of his word, and he will return," Peeta says and I slowly take in a breath hoping that there's more and there is. "But if I know Gale, he'll only return where he has the opportunity which I will not give." He finishes with a smile. I know Peeta's not going to let Gale get an opportunity to get to me but we can't be hiding from him forever. I figure we'll cross that bridge later.

I feel Peeta's body tense up. I look to see if he's having another episode but he's not. He's staring at the window, with the same blue eyes I fell in love with. "Katniss?" before I can answer, he gets up, helping me up too and says "let's go upstairs." I don't reject when I follow closely behind Peeta as he holds my hand with a firm grip but it's more of a protection feeling.

"Peeta? Are you ok?" I ask as we walk into our bedroom. He shuts the door and locks it. I sit on the bed as I watch him close all our windows without question. Something is defiantly wrong.

"Peeta, what's going on?" I beg for an answer as he walks to the bed. He sits next to me, stares straight, thinking what to say and then turns to me.

"Katniss, I am going to protect you in every way possible. You are mine and you don't need to be afraid of Gale because I'm here. I love you Katniss and I won't let anyone, especially Gale, hurt you," He says then he pulls me into a long, passionate kiss making me forget about how strange he was acting just a few minutes ago. These kind of kisses remind me of the feeling on the beach in the 75th hunger games. Desperate needing more. I let Peeta take over as he starts to remove my shirt. The last two things I remember before going into a haze is that One, I am protect by Peeta and I don't have to fear Gale. And Two, I feel more close to Peeta than I ever did before and our love is unstoppable. Especially tonight.

* * *

**ooooooooohhhh! lol**

**L****iveLifeToItsFullest47, I though of you when writing this ;p hahahahaha**

**So please REVIEW/favorite/follow/all of the above ;D I WILL UPDATE IF I GET 10 REVIEWS. common guys I know its been a while but you need to start reviewing my chapters or else I'll feel like no ones reading it :( **

**REVIEW if you want another chapter...**

**~GirlOnFire99 ;P**


	7. Making sense

**Heyy so heres the next chapter. sry this chapter wasn't up as soon as I hoped it would be but I had a lot going on this week. but here is chapter 7 ;) **

**PLOT TWISTTTT TIMEEEEE**

* * *

The moment I wake up I know that I am in Peeta's arms. There's no question about it. I feel the warmth of his skin and it touches mine. Last night was the best night I've had in a while. But I did notice that he was very protective. Not overly protective but more than usual.

I lie in bed as I remember last night when Peeta suddenly got tensed up and locked the door. I contemplate asking him what that was all about. I don't want to ruin the moment but I feel as if it's important to know.

I guess when you love someone and sleep with them a lot; you know where they're awake or asleep. I know Peeta's awake when I feel him pull me into him a little more. I look up to see the blue eyes I fell in love with starring back as me.

He smiles which makes me smile a bit. I reach up and kiss him lightly on the lips. We pull away for one second before Peeta's pulling me back in for another one. Much longer than the first.

That's when we hear a heavy knock on the door. Peeta and I pull apart and I look into his eyes.

"I'll be right back," he whispers. Then he kisses me on my cheek before getting up. The knocking increases and sounds very intense. Peeta throws some clothes on and gives me a smile. "Wait here," he says before unlocking the door and going downstairs.

My first thought is Haymitch. He only knocks on the door like that when he's drunk. But then I think of Gale. And how he promised he would come back.

Instead of waiting in bed like Peeta told me, I fumble to the bathroom to get dressed just as I hear the door open. I leave the bathroom door open so I could hear the conversation downstairs.

I don't hear much but from my guess, it's not Haymitch. I quickly get dressed in time to hear someone's voice rise. I hear it loud and clear. No mistake. It's not just any voice. It's the voice that makes that hair on the back of my neck stand up. Gale.

It all makes sense. Today was the original date Gale was supposed to visit from District 2. He's playing it all natural like nothing ever happened. Like I never told Peeta. He may think that I'm too weak to tell Peeta but he's wrong. Peeta saw Gale last night. That's why he was acting strange and protective.

The conversation downstairs turns to both of them yelling. I hear my name being yelled too many times than I wanted it to be yelled. I creep towards the door. Gale is not making any attempt to hide what he did. He knows that Peeta is the only thing standing between me and him and that's when I hear something crashing down.

I hear Peeta grunt as I assume Gale pushed him down. I am tempted to go downstairs. To get help or help Peeta but what am I against Gale?

More grunts and yells from both of them.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Gale's furious tone yells. I hear a punch and Peeta yells.

"NO" he says. "Why would I tell you?" I hear Peeta's voice, a little more calm than Gales. I hear the two of them slam into the wall and Gale chuckles.

"HEY KATNISS." He says. He knows I'm up here. I mean how wouldn't he? "If you want to keep Peeta alive, then you better get down here." Peeta screams something but I can't quite make it out. All I know is that Gale is about to kill Peeta and I have to save him.

I creep to the top of the stairs where Gale is waiting for me and the bottom with Peeta in a headlock, almost turning purple.

I take a few steps. With each step I feel myself get stronger. If Gale takes me, I know Peeta will come for me. I just have to keep my faith in that.

"Let him go," I state. Peeta looks up and croaks out what I think is 'no'. Gale does an evil smile.

"Sure, Catnip. I'll let him go. Once you come with me." I take a deep breath and nod my head slowly. I look down at Peeta who pleads me with his eyes. I hurry down the stairs so that Gale can release Peeta sooner. I need him alive. Me with Gale, without my Peeta to save me… I could never even picture that. But I know Peeta will save me from Gale.

I walk right up to Gale who still hasn't released him. "Let him go," I tell Gale.

"Tell me you love me. Then I'll believe you. Then we can go live our happy lives together." I inhale a deep breath. Trying to find the courage to say this with meaning. Even though it hurts me more than it hurts Peeta. I still have to say it.

"Gale, You've been my best friend. And I can't believe I didn't fall in love with someone who I've know my entire life. I made a big mistake by falling in love with someone who doesn't know me like you do. I love you Gale." I finish while shaking. Peeta closes his eyes and I think he's having an episode. I know I set that off myself. In his eyes right now, I've just dumped him and I am a mutt. But when the real Peeta comes back, he will know that I never met a single word.

With that, Gale smiles and throws Peeta on the ground. He gasps for air and I watch desperately wanting to help him. Gale grabs my arms and leads me out the door. Before I reach my porch, I make out Peeta saying 'I love you'. Those 3 words tell me a lot. I know Peeta, for a fact, did not believe a word I said to Gale. And even though I'm being held captive by him, I don't feel as scared as I should be because I know Peeta will find the pearl that I dropped at the bottom of the stairs. I know that will bring Peeta back to me.

* * *

**Ok so im staring dedications for this story. For this chapter, I am going to dedicate it to...**

**Browniangel ;) absolutely love reading your reviews and you don't know how much it means to me that you review EVERY chapter in all my stories! I love your feedback and how you share your thoughts and feelings about what happens in each chapter. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!  
The next chapter will be dedicated to who ever writes the best review about what they think is going to happen next :)**

**Don't forget to Review/favorite/follow/review ;p**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	8. IMPORTANT author

**hEYo! so the chapter-writing thing didn't happen as soon as I hoped lol. sry its been soo long. I've actually had a life these past weeks! ;o shocking..right? **

**Anyway I was just trying to write the next chapter and I'm struggling. not many of you are reading it and basically... this story has no plot line. I have a small idea and that's it. **

**this story hasn't been successful at all and that's my fault for the lack of updating. I don't think ill be continuing this story ;( I'm sorry. I just don't have the interest to continue this plot-less story. **

**I'd rather end the story and let you all know now, rather than just not updating and having you anticipate another chapter.**

**I know I'm so cruel to end it at a time like this when the story is at a cliff hanger but I hope you understand, I can't go on.**

**I want to thank all of you who have supported me through my stories (especially this one) **

**I'm REALLY SORRY I let you all down on this story. if any of you would like to continue it, you have my permission, but make sure to let me know so that I can read it :) **

**I don't think ill be updating another story... I think the whole writing thing- isn't for me ;/ **

**Words can't describe how thankful I am to have all of my readers and reviewers follow me and I'm sorry to disappoint you**

**Ill miss yaaa ;)**

**~GirlOnFire99**

**(this must be the most depressing A/N I have ever wrote/read..lol..ok byeeee)**


End file.
